


Licked (Curses! #2)

by shinysparks



Series: Curses! [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grinned as best as he could as a cat, perching skillfully on the bedpost and peering down at the two sleeping men below him. Both Robin and Archer looked a bit worse for wear with all the bloody scratches and bruises covering their faces and arms; and were both cuddled around pillows, fast asleep and drooling profusely. Robin grinned from ear to ear, muttering about Kate, and Isabella, and how Kate should remove Isabella's dress, and how Isabella should caress Kate and many other things that would've caused Guy to raise an eyebrow - if he had one, of course. Archer, on the other hand, just snored away, sleeping quite soundly.</p><p>Stealthily, Guy hopped to the floor and scurried swiftly to the door, where both Robin and Archer's boots were sitting. He pawed at Archer's left boot first, and then positioned himself above it. <em>Time to put my brilliant plan into action.</em> He thought to himself as he licked his arm once more, for good measure. <em>It's now or never.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Licked (Curses! #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/)**thymelady** for helping to inspire this!  <3 There will be more in this series. I'm having far too much fun with it. ;)

Guy had spent the night licking himself.

He licked himself up; he licked himself down; he licked his paws; his belly; his long, fluffy tail and even licked himself in a few unmentionable places as well. He licked himself so much that his small, rough tongue was starting to feel terribly sore and dry and tired; however, despite it all, the licking was totally worth it.

He grinned as best as he could as a cat, perching skillfully on the bedpost and peering down at the two sleeping men below him. Both Robin and Archer looked a bit worse for wear with all the bloody scratches and bruises covering their faces and arms; and were both cuddled around pillows, fast asleep and drooling profusely. Robin grinned from ear to ear, muttering about Kate, and Isabella, and how Kate should remove Isabella's dress, and how Isabella should caress Kate and many other things that would've caused Guy to raise an eyebrow - if he had one, of course. Archer, on the other hand, just snored away, sleeping quite soundly.

Stealthily, Guy hopped to the floor and scurried swiftly to the door, where both Robin and Archer's boots were sitting. He pawed at Archer's left boot first, and then positioned himself above it. _Time to put my brilliant plan into action._ He thought to himself as he licked his arm once more, for good measure. _It's now or never._

 _HORK!_ He coughed once, quickly turning around to make sure Robin and Archer were still sleeping. He coughed a few more times, dislodging the hairball he'd worked so hard to create.

_HORK! hork-hork-hork-hork... BLEH!_

He spit the large, black, spit-coated thing directly into Archer's boot. He meowed happily, thankful to be free of the hairball, and then proceeded to hack up another equally large one into Robin's boot. Once finished, he turned himself around and gave each boot his own personal rinse, before jumping up and doing the same to their trousers, their leathers and anything else the two brothers had left lying around.

"Yeah," He muttered to himself, letting off a tiny _meow_ as he stared proudly at his work, "I am _so_ not turning back into a man today..."


End file.
